Shut It Puckerman LaurenPuck Lemon!
by gorebunnie2014
Summary: Lauren and Puck broke up... But, what happens when she wants to get back together?


Lauren had been back in the swing of things since she and Puck broke it off. But, she knew she still missed him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Then she heard the rumors about him and Miss Corcoran having an affair hurt her. But, she wasn't going to let that hurt her big strong demeanor. She was a woman who spelled woman Z-I-Z-E-S. Yeah, she wont let some mohawked guy bring her down… Even if she DID break it off with him. She glanced at him in the hall and he smiled at her his devilish smile. Her heart pounded in her ears and she let out an inaudible sigh. Her mind undressed him but, she threw away the image as quickly as it had came. Lauren wanted him back but, how was she going to win him? A song like he tried to get her back? Maybe… Maybe, she should rejoin Glee Club and see how it goes from there.

She walked into the Glee Club as everyone was getting settled. They where all talking and Lauren walked up to Mr. Schue. "Hey, Mr. S. I was wondering… Could I rejoin Glee Club" "Uhm, sure Lauren. We're happy to have you back." He said looking confused but seemed cool enough. She sat down a seat over from Rory to left and two from Puck on the right. She wore a black band tee and a black skirt. Her hair was down and very neat. She grew up a little more. She could feel the burning gaze of Puck's devious stare. She just shrugged it off. She will talk to him after Glee Club. After Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn bickered a little the meeting was over and everyone seemed to file out. Lauren got up and slung her tote bag on her shoulder. Puck stopped her. "What the hell Zizes?" "What's wrong with you, Senor Squirrel Hair?" "What is going on? I thought you hated Glee Club" "Well, you thought wrong." Lauren said as she walked away out of the classroom and off to her house.

Puck was astonished. The only person other than Beth he'd had TRUE feelings for was back in his life. What is wrong with him? Why does he get all wimpy and not so bad ass around her? Love. That is what his subconscious told him. He ignored it. He went out after she left him. He wasn't letting her go this time. She was the best thing he'd ever had in his life. He was going to have her back. But, he was going to wait for her to make the first move.

The next few weeks seem awkward but Lauren and Puck seemed to be flirting and playing like they did when they first started. She was having him start over for her. And he seemed willing to do so. He missed her and her… jelly. He could just imagine them together again. Her kisses, her touch. Her taste. God she was going to have the night of her life once they get back together. Everyone left again that Friday afternoon and she was packing up the song lyrics and sheet music into her bag when Puck walked up. "Zizes. Hear me out. Please." He said giving her a puppy dog look. "Fine, what is it, Puckerman" "Lauren… I miss you… I want you back. It's driving me crazy! I miss you" his voice went down to a whisper "And what we used to do every Friday night" Her cheeks heated up and her lips curled into a smile. "Alright, why don't you come pick me up tonight. Take me out… Movies, dinner, the whole shebang at about 8. And we'll see" She muttered and walked out but, not with out patting him on his butt. "Damn" Puck whispered to himself in up most arousal.

Lauren got ready for the date. Her hair was in curls and she wore her favorite jears and a nice shirt she loved. It fit her perfectly camouflaging her every flaw. She lips wore the red lip gloss as she seemed to favor and went down the step into her living room and sat down. As the clock struck 8 the door bell rang. One buzz and a pause. Two buzzes and a second pause. That was when she got up and opened the door. "Oh, hey squirrel head. Glad you could make it" She smirked. "Damn" Puck said giving her a head to toe look down. "Me gusta" He whispered to no one in particular. Lauren's smirk that could please the devil grew and then they headed out to Puck's truck. Memories.

They ended up seeing a movie that had no one in it and they kissed for the first time in a long time. Fireworks exploded and it was… magical, for lack of better words. They even skipped the dinner and went back to Puck's house. "Come on baby!" Puck said grabbing Lauren's hand and running up the stairs. He opened his door and the room was actually clean. "Nice job. Finally cleaned it up a little?" "All for you babe" Puck said with a grin. He kissed her. His lips where warm and soft like they used to. They tasted of sweat and his our saliva. They're lips mixed almost unable to tell whose was whose. Puck ended up pulling Lauren onto his bed. Him on top and lips not leaving hers. His hands trailed up the shirt and landed on her soft breast that was hidden by a lacy bra. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the ground. "Pink?" He asked as he kissed down the tops of her breasts. "Shut it, Puckerman" She said as she gasped. He nibbled on the familiar sweet spot on her flesh, which was turning rosy by each peck and nibble. Her hands roamed his chest and slipped of his shirt to show his perfectly toned, slightly tanned, olive colored torso. She in haled sharply and slid her hands down his shirt. "Damn, Puck. You're still hot" "You know it babe. So are you." He said as her unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor to join the shirts. He bit his bottom lip as he look his woman over. "Just like I left you. Curvy and sexy as hell" He ran a light finger down over her left nipple and softly swirled circles around it causing it to grow hard.

Puck felt his own body stiffen even more at the site. If that was possible. He softly licked the pink part of her flesh. He softly sucked on her nipple and played with the other. Lauren shivered at the very comforting, welcomed touch. Her body ached for him to enter her body again. Her hands fondled at his belt and pants zipper. She finally manage to release him. Words where unspoken but, his eyes said it all as she notice he wasn't wearing underwear. Typical. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her eyes lust filled as he pulled off her pants and panties. His fingers gently plunged into her mound of white flesh beyond her womanly folds. She moaned. His thumb rubbed her clit as he pushed his index and middle fingers in and out of her warm wet flesh. "Oh, god…" She moaned his name in a soft sigh. He smirk and then the softly strocked his already at attention dick and he moaned lightly. "Zizes… Baby… Let me fuck you so hard." "D-do it" Lauren muttered as she kissed his warm neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands where placed upon his chest where she played gently with _his nipples. "Oh, god!" He groaned as his cock slowly entered her warm wet entrance. She softly kissed him as he pushed him self in and out of her body. She moaned and he moaned. They moved in sync in the heat of passion. He kept ridding her. In and out he went. Faster… Faster… He quickened to top speed then came into his beautiful lover. He pulled out and kissed her. _

"_I forgot what I was missing, Zizes" Puck said barely catching his breath. "Even the MILFs can't take me that long" "Shut it Puckerman." Lauren said with a slight grin. Her lips touched his as the kissed in there own firey passion. He pulled her close to him as they cuddled in the darkness of Noah Puckerman's room. As she fell asleep rain trickled into the room and Puck closed the window. He was back with his lady and he held her. He was making sure he wasn't going to lose her… Even if it made him a wuss._


End file.
